


Your (Terrible) Taste in Music

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You suck at dancing but you’re doing it in the middle of a bookstore to the crappy music on the radio and I think it’s pretty damn cute” au</p><p>Naruto starts singing in Sasuke's bookstore and Sasuke doesn't want to stop him for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your (Terrible) Taste in Music

He's owned the bookstore for years and he's never had much of a problem with customers. The normal college students usually just make themselves comfortable in the reading section out back and only whisper. The normal customers just mull around looking through books. The few staggered chairs filled with people reading the book in their laps with earbuds in. 

Then there is this guy. He comes in rather often to shuffle through books or sit around and read. He normally has earbuds in a little too loud so that the sound travels enough for you to be able to hear the words when you walk by. 

Sasuke has no problem admitting he's checked the blonde out on more than one occasion. He's come to notice that the other tries to lip sing along to the lyrics but he isn't very good. It's obvious when he's mouthing words that he isn't getting much reading done with his blue eyes -blue eyes that Sasuke could lose himself in- closed and fingers tapping the arm of the chair. 

The only problem is that the blonde takes to singing out loud after a while. It starts with mumbles that echo through the normally quiet aisles and Sasuke lets it slide. The other is into the music, head nodding along to the beat. Sasuke thinks he looks cute when he's into the music like that.

The other is a sucky singer. This time he is walking down the aisle, fingers grazing the spines of the texts and voice booming through the bookstore. It's obvious that the other people are annoyed by his singing but the male is much too into his own world to notice the stink eyes he's getting from every other customer. 

But Sasuke doesn't want to stop him. 

He is so into the song -horrible as it is- that he's started to dance a bit and it’s awkward and cute in a way Sasuke hasn't thought of anything or any other person. He will deny these feelings at any other occasion but it's the only thought running through his head right now. 

But then he catches sight of another customer and he knows he has to stop the other even if he wouldn't mind watching those hips wiggle some more. 

The singing is terrible though and he quickly makes his way from behind the front desk to stop it. He isn't exacting sure how to grab the others attention because his eyes are closed and he's really into belting the next note. The other turns his back to Sasuke in an odd move Sasuke isn't sure what to think of and he ends up tapping the other on the shoulder. It causes the blonde to startle, round curious eyes turning to look at Sasuke. He pops an earbud out and Sasuke can hear the music blasting. 

"You're disrupting other customers," he says. Then he sees the blush that covers the other's cheeks and he decides that this is something he wants to see again. 

"Shit. I'm sorry ‘bout that. I get a little too into the music sometimes," the male explains, fingers moving to rub the back of his neck. The other customers seem to be satisfied and have all gone back to their own thing. 

"Maybe some better music next time," Sasuke comments, smirk tugging up his lips as he turns on his heels. He doesn't miss the way the other's mouth falls open though. 

"You have a problem with my taste in music?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest as he follows Sasuke back to the front desk. "My music fucking rocks." 

"It's crap." 

"Like hell it is!"

Sasuke is definitely entertained now. This could be fun. 

"I know it's crap."

"What? It is not! I'll prove it to you." 

That definitely intrigues Sasuke. What did the other even mean by this?

"How?"

"Come down to the club down the street on Saturday and I'll show you how awesome my taste in music is." 

"Fine."

"Fine."

And Sasuke isn't exactly sure what to say next. The other is all worked up now and Sasuke finds it oddly amusing and entertaining and dare he say cute. It's something he wants to do again. A look he wouldn't mind seeing again. 

"I'll see you Saturday then."

And the other walks out before Sasuke can say goodbye. Sasuke definitely didn't miss the blush that covers his cheeks as he runs out the door. 

It’s a good five minutes later when he remembers he forgot to get the other’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
